Life of Gohan Green Christmas
by Silvertress
Summary: Seperate x-mas chap to Life of Gohan. W/ some romance and other goodness. R&R-must read Life of Gohan to understand


Life of Gohan

A Green Christmas

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: "I don't own Dragon Ball Z" Silvertress says singing according to the melody of Jingle Bells.

Author's Note: This fic is a side chapter to **Life of Gohan** it's what happens between chapter 20. This is a chapter worth viewing put it's posted separate due to the fact I couldn't fit it into the major part of the fic. Yes, it is a Christmas Special to those that don't celebrate that specific holiday I'm sorry …So please Read and Review and above all Enjoy. We get some developing romance in this one…---three/two weeks before Goten is born.---

~~

     "Do you have to go?" Lime asked her eyes sad. She stood on the porch of her house, her emerald jacket pulled tightly over her body. 

     "My Dad said I had to return for his Holiday Special. After I do that I can return." Videl said violet eyes darkened in the shadows of headlights on the aircraft. 

     "Come on Miss. Videl." Said the pilot from out the door of the airplane. Videl nodded and waved a goodbye to her friend gave a short glare to the person behind her and ran to the plane. Lime looked out waving and smiling while the person behind her crossed his arms. When the3 sounds of the airplane were no longer detectable Lime turn to the figure and a questioned looked overcame her face, which could be seen even in this pale light.

   "What's wrong with you?" Lime asked.

     "Nothing. It's just something about that girl. Her Father isn't the greatest person in the World. There's a history between us." The boy said teal eyes glowing. 

            There were some strange things about this Gohan Son that Lime noticed but couldn't ask about yet. For one he had disappeared for so long and then had shown up one day. She just seemed to get a different vibe from him. Lime was really good at judging people and sort of sensing their feelings but his were hidden.  Also where did he get all that power? He was stronger then her Grandfather. But there were also a few secrets she kept from him. Maybe tonight would be the night they really got to know one another. Pulling her jacket closer she shivered in the mid December breeze. Looking out pass the overhang of the porch she smiled as she saw little small flakes start to fall. Then she turned around to Gohan with a small scowl her brown eyes confused. _I don't know what to say. Why does he make me feel like this?_

~~

Gohan watched as he saw Lime shiver in the breeze he was unaffected because he unconsciously raised his ki to stay warm. "Maybe we should go inside?" He asked quietly trying to change the mood of their conversation. 

     "I guess you're right." She said smiling totally propelled out of her thought. Walking past him in a few strides she was in the doorway. The girl had grown an amazing amount in the last few months. When he saw her a few days after his return from the Mirai time he was surprised she was a few inches taller and it had truly been a short amount of time. 

**Flashback: **

Gohan hadn't muttered a word of his time in the Mirai timeline. That was something that Piccolo told him he must keep to himself. But it amazed him that his Father went on similar missions without telling anyone anything about it. He was usually the most open person in the world. But now he was back and falling into a rotine. But since he now had the afternoon free he decided to go visit Lime. He really didn't feel comfortable around his Mother anymore because her mood swings were so spontaneous and full of emotion it would scare even the most powerful being in the Universe. He stood in an empty storage space of CC, which was mostly sound proof, but he still could hear his Mother's ramblings.  __

_            Kami or is it Dendea now? I haven't seen her in about a month and a half in Earth time. _Pulling his CC jacket over his still glowing cut he place to fingers on his forehead and sensed out her ki. 

            _Still not perfected yet. _He thought as he landed behind first on a thick branch of a tree. Below he heard two girls giggling and playing. Looking down he saw two young girls one with chestnut brown hair and one with raven. Both seemed to be playing tag or something. Jumping down from the branch he landed standing perfectly straight. 

            The girl with the raven hair saw him do this like she sensed it and looked at him her mouth opened with wonder. Gohan went on to quickly examine the girl. The black hair and violet eyes he knew who this girl was. _Videl Satan? _The girl looked at him with hatred for some strange reason in her eyes, but along with that was some deep seeded sorrow. Gohan didn't know why and didn't feel at liberty to ask. _This girl's stare seems worse then my Mother's._

     "Why are you here?" The girl asked.

     "Videl calm down its only Gohan." The brown hair girl said smiling. Gohan was surprised to see his friend Lime standing there but she looked different. She seemed taller and her hair was longer and the way she carried herself seemed somewhat straighter. 

     "Hey Lime," Gohan said smiling with a wave. It was nice after all he had been through to see a friend that was just a friend and wasn't involved with any kind of fighting. 

     "Hello there Gohan. I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to." Lime asked her brown eyes bright in the early afternoon light.

     "Studies and training really." Gohan said shortly. _If I told her the rest of it she would never believe me. _ "What about you?"

     "Oh nothing much. Do you remember Videl she's been staying with me for the past three weeks." She looked forward to the girl. "For several reasons." Lime said her voice softening. "Videl you remember Gohan. He was the one that put you in the headlock the time we caught you raiding my Grandfather's store." The girl continued her voice picking up volume once more. 

            With a darker glare the girl looked at the boy rubbing her neck with one of her small hands. "How could I forget?" She said in a soft voice. 

     "Anyway Gohan we were playing hide-n-seek. It's suppose to help Videl with some kind of training or something." Lime said

            Gohan whipping golden strands out of his eyes looked to the girl Videl with question. "Training?" He asked.

    "Not that it matters to you but it helps with stealth and speed to find you opponent." Videl said quickly as if uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. 

    "That's a new one." Gohan said softly starting to walk towards Lime. 

     "C'mon let's go. One, two three, not it." Lime said sporadically. Gohan put off was silent. 

     "Not it." Came out of Videl in a tone he had never heard before out of her mouth. It seemed kind and happy almost like Lime.

    "Hahah. Gohan is it." Lime laughed.

    "What?" Gohan asked totally confused he hadn't had much exposure to childhood games or ways of determining who was it.

    "You didn't or were the last person to say not it. That makes you it. All you have to do is go to that tree close your eyes and count to one hundred and after that try and find us before we get to the tree." Lime explained.

     "Ohhhh. That's simple." Gohan said. "You use that for training?" He asked. When he saw a sharp nod from Videl he scratched the back of his head laughing. "Whatever you two say." Laughing he strode over to the tree and started counting. It surprised him how fun the game was, after he counted he started the chase at what he thought a normal human speed. It was very enjoyable chasing the two and funny to watch the two try and stalk through trees and undergrowth to get to the tree. 

            His next visits were similar to this. The Hybrid was slowly discovering what it was to be a kid. Videl and him even seemed to develop a faint liking of one another. The Saiya-jin always looked forward to his visits knowing the two girls would have something old to them but new and interesting to him.

**End of Flash Back: **

~~

            The fire still burned high in the fireplace at the late hour. Lime's house was quiet except for the laughing and talking of two pre-teens. 

     "We got to quiet down a little Gohan my Parents and Grandfather are asleep." Lime whispered. "Looks like I win again" She added showing the Hybrid a winning hand of cards.

     "How do you do that?" Gohan asked amazed. 

     "I'm just so talented." She said in a joking tone. "Don't worry we can stop playing. You need to keep some of that dignity." 

     "Aren't you so kind?" Gohan added.

     "Oh sorry I forgot to add that I would spare some of that dignity. But too bad there isn't much left." She added quickly laughing. 

      "Really?" Gohan asked and at that threw a pillow at her from the couch he was leaning against. 

      "Hey!" She yelled but after that covered her mouth. 

      "I didn't throw it that hard did I?" Gohan said all of a sudden as if he was scared at her yell. 

      "Gezze Gohan I'm fine." She said getting up from her knees to disappear into the kitchen. "Here." She said giving him a long piece of string with a needle at the end and a bowl of popcorn.

      "What is that for?" Gohan asked.

      "See that?" Lime said pointing to a Christmas tree that stood in the corner. "If you notice it's missing something." She continued.

            Gohan looked it over. It seemed to be a fir of medium size covered with homemade ornaments that probably all had their own story. Lights lined the tree now turned off  but the orange light of the fire made the glass shine. 

       "Gohan really. There isn't any strung popcorn on it." Lime said as she sat down on the couch and started to string her own popcorn.

       "Strung popcorn? My family uses tinsel. When I was little we tried it but my dad started to eat it off the tree." Gohan said laughing at the memory. 

      "You Father seemed like a great person." Lime said softly.

      "He was." Gohan replied sitting down next to her on the couch, and started his own stringing. It was silent for a while but then Gohan body felt as it was heating up so he put his materials down and took off his CC jacket that Bulma had given him.  This left him in a black tank top wit the symbol of Goku and then Piccolo on the back. When Gohan came back and saw his outfit Bulma insisted upon making a few more for him. Just then Lime was looking down at his arm. At that he knew the mistake he made. The girls eyes were now far off and this worried Gohan.

        "Lime are you ok?" Still she didn't respond, the Hybrid didn't know how he knew but he put his jacket back on quickly. "Lime?" He asked once more. Relief came over his face as he saw the girls eyes focus upon him. 

       "Gohan we need to talk." The girl said softly.

       "Aren't we doing that right now?" He asked.

       "Not like this. You know what I mean." She replied her brown eyes flashing red in the firelight. "Both of us have secrets that we have to share sooner or later. How about we just do it now." Gohan nodded. "First off please tell me what that is." 

       " I'll tell you but let me start from the beginning. I don't have to make you promise not to tell anyone because for some reason I trust you." Lime nodded with a sheepish smile. 

       "For one when I was little my Mother always made me study. At most times against my wishes. But I have an amazing knack for learning. I can almost absorb information with just reading or listening to it once. I also had this immense hidden power or strength for fighting. But it really started when I was about four and a half. My Father took me to a reunion of his friends. I found it great at first, it was a glad escape from being chained to a desk." At this he faltered, the horrid events running through his mind. 

      "Are you ok Gohan? If you're not ready you don't have to continue. I'll tell you mine if you're not ready." Lime said gently her hand landing softly on his arm. If felt comforting and strangely warm to the young half-breed. 

       "If I don't finish now you'll never hear it." Gohan said shaking his head. "As that was happening a spaceship had landed in a field in the middle of no where. This was my Uncle's ship; his name was Raditz. He was what was called a Saiya-jin he was the few remaining of the race because an Evil Tyrant had destroyed their planet."

      "That means you're Father is an alien?" Lime asked astonished. Gohan nodded. 

      "That makes me half Saiya-jin half human." Gohan said gently.

      "You're a hybrid?" Lime exclaimed, shocked at the new information. Gohan continued to nod. "That's some secret." 

       " You haven't heard the half of it. My Uncle provided my Father with the information that he was sent here as a child to invade the planet. But we all found out he had forgotten because he had bumped his head. Ironically he became a defender of this planet. He defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and several other evil threats."

      "Wait how could that be him. Did you both dye your hair? The one that defeated all of those forces was suppose to have hair as black as coal. I know the stories by heart my Grandfather always used them as bedtime stories." Lime asked confused once again.

      " I'm glad my Father's exploits were interesting. I'll get to the hair thing later on." Gohan said. "With the refusal of my Father my Uncle tried to kidnap me. But my Father and Mentor Piccolo put a stop to that. But it wasn't that simple during part of the battle I heard my Father's screams of pain as my Uncle had the upper hand. This infuriated me and my hidden power took over. I was able to weaken my Uncle with a head but to the chest. But it took my Dad sacrificing his life to defeat Raditz." Gohan at this was interrupted once more. 

       "Wait your Father was alive from before the Cell Games. Also Piccolo, is he related to the Daemon King?" Lime asked. 

       "I never realized how confusing my life was." Gohan said with a sigh. "Just bare with me, I'll try to explain. Anyway before my Uncle died he said two more like him were coming but they were much stronger. So my Dad went to train with someone in the after life called King Kai, and Piccolo took me to train because he saw my power. That consisted of him leaving me out alone in the wilderness then him beating me to a pulp trying to teach me the hard way of fighting. Then before the Saiya-jins came to Earth my Father's friends used the dragonballs to wish him back to life."

      "Dragonballs?" Lime asked.

      "There are seven dragonballs when you gather them together and say the right spell the dragon Shenlong comes out to grant one wish back then but now he can grant two. That's how we got everyone that Cell killed back." Gohan said.

      "That was you. You brought back all those people including my parents." Lime said her voice rising. Her arms wrapped around his chest in a tight embrace that he sheepishly returned as his cheeks turned red. "Thank you." Lime said. 

            After she ended the embrace Gohan went on through all his experience up through Cell, then leaving out the Miria timeline and his visit to the After Life which included an examination by some still unknown being. 

      "You've done more things then most people will in a life time." Lime said in wonder. 

      "Everything I've done has had such major consequences. Whenever I was scared or over confident in battle, people got hurt or lost their lives. I have the power to destroy this planet and possibly the galaxy but I still can't save them all." Gohan said sadly.

      "You're wrong. Battle always comes with casualty that's something my Grandfather always preached. You've saved so many even when people at your age were still watching Loony Toons or Pokemon. All you can do is give it all, and you have that's what you've told me. Gohan you're more of a person then most will ever be." Lime said smiling. Gohan blushed her words somehow lifted his deep seeded guilt a little. "Can you show me two more things?" Lime asked. Gohan gave another nod. 

    "What do you look like in normal mode?" At that Gohan stood up and walked to the center of the room. His arms went up in a bent position as he clenched his fist and slowly his hair turned from gold to ebony as his eyes went from teal to ebony. Lime cocked her head. "So this is the real Gohan Son. The funny thing is you really seem the same. It's just the hue of your hair and eyes, but still you're the same Gohan." Lime said. This again touched the demi-Saiya-jin. _She thinks I'm the same person. She likes me for who I am even after all I told her. _

 "Through an incident that scratch on my arm shows my chi or inner energy. I'm not really sure what the different colors mean yet." Gohan said answering the last of her questions. 

      "You may not but I do." Lime said softly. 

      "What?" Gohan asked.

      " That's my secret. I can at times see auras or read the internal energy of chi. It's a talent that appears at every third generation of my family." Lime said. 

      "What do you mean by read chi?  What can you tell from that?" Gohan asked

       "I can read their emotions or tell what kind of person they are. Half the reason I screamed when you first rescued me was that I couldn't sense or see your chi. It was a shock to me. I also knew it was the right thing to scream Cell to make those people go away because I could sense their fear. Finally I went all spacey on you because that scatch made my senses go on overtime." Lime said. 

       "What a pair we are. A half alien and chi reader." Gohan said laughing a yawn mixed in. He hadn't realized how long they had been talking, the fire was now low and smoldering while the snow outside fell harder as the sun peaked over the hill. Both jumped when they heard the clock chime six in the morning. 

       "Woah it's morning." Lime said. "Wait if last night was Christmas Eve then it's Christmas morning.  Merry Christmas." She said Gohan anserwed with the same reply but that was the last thing the girl heard. She was now stretched out on the couch snoreing. Gohan looked over to her and smiled as he gently put an afghan from the top of the couch over her body. After that he looked at her and a strange feeling came over him. There she was beautiful in the birthing light of the morning and dieing light of the fire. Her pale skin almost white except for the red of her cheeks which was brought out by unnoticed til now red highlight in her brown hair. Without thinking Gohan gently rubbed the girls cheek and went to lay down on the floor next to her the left over afghan covering his own body. 

            It surprised him that all he wanted for Christmas was to be near her. _Who wants a white Christmas, when you can have it with a shade of green. _He thought as sleep over took him. 

~~

            Limes Grandfather watched the two fall asleep from the dark hallway not sensed by either. When Bulma had called asking if Gohan could stay with them for the week of Christmas while his Mom was under observation due to pregnancy it was easy to agree. He had sensed something about that boy the same with the Videl girl. The three in a time had to become close for a reason he didn't know yet. But he just knew they had to be close; to have absolute trust in each other. 

            The circle was almost complete Lime was now close to both Videl and Gohan. Somehow he would have to make the other two bond. He felt this was essential. That could be left for a later date, they still had some time but not as much as he would like. 

     "Merry Christmas." He whispered to the two as he returned to his room. "Relax now kids, because soon you all will barely have the time to blink."

~~

            Inside the strung popcorn lay discarded in a mess on the table. The hard breathing of a pair sleeping could be heard as the fire finally went out. But still the sun rose higher and higher in the sky making the ivory snow sparkle in the new light. Eerily only a small space where the sun resided in the sky was saved form clouds, due to the fact that new flakes slowly fell to earth in an ancient way to join the carpet. Of course most of the populace want a white Christmas like the stereotypical perfect Holiday. But some it only matters if they are near the ones they care about. That was the case with Gohan Son, who was definitely dreaming at a Green Christmas in some context. 

Author's Note: Ok you read it. Please give me input any is accepted graciously. Thanks. Be safe and I hope you have a great remainder of the year and a great new year. 

C ya


End file.
